


【翔兲】发情的猫。

by EdithLo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithLo/pseuds/EdithLo
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang
Kudos: 10





	【翔兲】发情的猫。

林炜翔是被怀里莫名的热度和一阵呼噜声吵醒的。

他睁开眼睛，看了看怀里的猫咪，那潮红的脸颊在黯淡的月光下却是格外明显，更别说不停发抖的身子了，像一只受惊的雏鸟一样战战兢兢，林炜翔很想安抚怀里的人，然而手悬在空中一时不知该如何安放。

“呼……”

小猫依旧保持着双手抓着他肩膀的动作，只是那手一抖一抖的，似乎下一秒就要抖得滑下去，连同那颤巍巍的身子一起。脑袋虽然还稳稳地搁在他颈窝里，可那双眉紧皱的模样似乎把林炜翔的心也揪了起来。

腿上不知道是什么带毛东西蹭来蹭去的，弄得他痒得想抽回腿，谁知那东西却主动缠了上来，框住林炜翔的腿动也不让动。啊，是尾巴。林炜翔把窗帘拉得更开了些，借着月光看到了腿上缠成两圈的橘白条纹。

“呃…小天…?”

他试探性地呼喊猫咪的名字，却也只是收获了一连串的呼噜声和越收越紧的小爪子。

“喵呜……”

数不清是第几声了。平日里高天亮都会刻意掩藏他的叫声，用他本人的话来说就是太羞耻了，不想在队友面前叫出声。可是今晚却在自己怀里叫个不停，一声喵还和着一阵呼噜，叫得林炜翔心痒痒的。

林炜翔轻轻探手摸了摸怀里人的脊背，小孩儿却在温热大手的触碰下止不住地抖，紧紧贴在林炜翔的胸口，似乎是在刻意逃离那手的抚摸。

林炜翔的脑袋空白之余是一大串问号，这几天被折磨得不成人样的他决定再次奔向互联网爸爸的怀抱。

“家里猫咪晚上一直叫，还有呼噜声是什么情况?”

林炜翔在输入完毕后核对了一遍才点击发送键，看着空白的对话窗口手心也止不住冒汗。

“兄弟你养的是母猫吗?可能是发情了。”

“?”

“可以选择绝育，大晚上嫌吵摸摸猫咪的尾巴那边会让她好受些。”

母猫，发情。

“或者可以先配个种。”

母猫，发情，配种。

母猫??可别搁这儿放屁呢，高天亮看到他手机对话估计能气的把他手机砸了。还配种，我上哪儿找人型公猫去，真的是。什么，大型犬?生殖隔离听过没有?建议重上九年义务教育奥。啊?生殖隔离是高中内容?哦，关我屁事。

删除聊天记录，息屏，把手机放到一边去，一气呵成。

再这样下去也不是个办法，唉。林炜翔在心底叹了口气，扒拉着被子，把高天亮闷在被窝里的半截脸也露了出来。猫咪的脸粉得瑰丽，热度也比以往要上升好几个档次，耳朵比从前还要敏感，哪怕只是轻轻一碰都能听到几声细细低吟。

高天亮渴望被触碰。他先是在林炜翔的脖颈处嗅嗅，确认是能令他安心的味道后便一股脑地埋了进去，林炜翔像往常一样用手挠着猫咪的下巴想要安抚他，那缠人的猫咪却立起脑袋追逐他的手，像是渴望更多抚摸一般。讲道理，林炜翔有点懵了，这架势，高天亮可别真发情了吧?

“林炜翔…。”

小猫咪恍惚间用绵软甜津的声音唤着大型犬的名字，身体也不自觉地向前贴得更紧。

“啊…?我在，我在。”

林炜翔此情此景除了傻愣着什么也做不了。高天亮，你这样是很危险的，就算是个铁骨铮铮的大男人哪能经得起你这一番撩拨。林炜翔有苦说不出，还是老老实实地给小孩儿当着猫爬架。

“…抱我。”

是气音。

猫咪没有力气让声带再扯出平常的亮嗓，只能微微开合嘴巴说些最简单的话。虽说是他让林炜翔抱他，猫咪却自己先伸出前爪环住了林炜翔的脖颈，又鬼使神差地向上挪了一点，用鼻尖碰了碰林炜翔柔软的唇。

你妈的，为什么。 林炜翔的内心小人叫嚣着，眼泪都能积成第二条黄浦江。老天爷你是在考验我的意志力吗?不用考验了我直接告诉你吧我!真!的!不!可!以!

心里这么想着，双手还是老老实实地环上了猫咪瘦弱的肩。有一说一，有点硌人。

此时的触碰的确能给高天亮带来数不尽的安全感，他不再渴望林炜翔能挠挠他的下巴，多碰碰他，反而能在宽大而温暖的怀抱中收获安心，但血液里的兽性是没法磨灭的，毕竟生物老师讲过，基因支持着生命的基本构造和性能。这句话什么意思?不知道的话建议在课本里找答案奥。

林炜翔能感觉到高天亮把鼻尖收了回去，紧接着又把他的唇黏了上来。在他震惊之余不得不说高天亮此时还真就乖嗔得和猫一模一样，轻轻啄着自己嘴巴的举动就像是默默试探寻求许可的猫咪一样。

老天:我同意。  
林炜翔:谢谢老板。

高天亮的确不太会亲吻，他会的只是把唇贴在一起轻轻摩挲，又或是撅起嘴轻轻地啄一两下，这纯情的模样是以前怎么都没见过的，让林炜翔心痒痒的，莫名涌起一阵保护欲。

他抽出一只手扶着猫咪的后颈，拉开了点距离。猫咪的眼角挂着几滴泪，眼睛里雾蒙蒙的，好似看什么都是迷迷糊糊的样子，鼻尖早已渗出薄汗，粉嫩的舌尖也钻出唇，似乎还在留恋着刚刚的吻。清纯夹杂着妩媚，这一切都被林炜翔尽收眼底。他难以自持地吻住那唇，在猫舌快要收回去时用牙轻轻衔住那段柔软，再用自己的与猫舌纠缠在了一起，夹杂着阵阵水声，引得怀里的人颤抖不止。

“小天……可以吗?”

林炜翔离开了那被吻得发红的唇，手也从猫咪的脖颈滑到他通红的脸颊处，用拇指轻轻摩挲着小孩儿柔软的脸蛋，这小小的动作引得怀里过分敏感的人儿缓缓睁开了眼。

“如果我说不可以难道你会停吗。”

高天亮以往那副的狡猾从那副清纯的皮囊中钻了出来，狭长的眼里满是藏不住的笑意。这就是林炜翔一开始觉得高天亮是狐狸的原因，猫咪虽然有些高冷有些捉摸不定，却不像狐狸一样，有一点小心机，小调皮，他会用身体和话语勾着自己，把自己引道那张用情欲编织的小网内，再立马收紧陷阱，让自己怎么逃也逃不出去。

林炜翔这才发现高天亮除了内裤啥也没穿。可能是自己身上还穿着睡衣的原因他一时没感觉出来，要不是刚刚扯了扯被窝估计还觉察不到。这小猫崽子，不对，这活脱的一只小狐狸精!

据说，据互联网说，猫在发情时尾巴很敏感。

尾巴是从尾椎骨延伸出来的，这让高天亮穿内裤时有些不方便，索性他就在网上买了些低腰的，穿的时候还得把内裤往下再拉一小截，免得卡到尾巴，怪疼的。

林炜翔的手顺着高天亮的脊椎，慢慢地从他的脊背滑下。他能感觉到猫咪的爪子勾着他睡衣愈发加重的力度，也能感觉到猫咪抖得愈发厉害，尤其是在摸到尾巴根那会儿，双手直接脱了力，嘴巴也只会咿咿呀呀地叫着，喉底还止不住地发出呼噜声。

说实话，这是林炜翔第一次撸到猫的尾巴，平日里一碰到那尾巴便会自己收回去，碰也不让碰。除非是小猫咪故意用尾巴来挑逗你，不然你根本没有摸到尾巴的机会。然而现在，那尾巴正被自己握在手里，也说不清软硬，总觉得一直在晃，连同那连着尾巴的人一起，在他的怀抱里抖得越来越厉害。

心头突然涌起了一个念想，林炜翔蓦地收紧了握着尾巴的那只手，意料之中地，那尾巴突然变得僵直起来，不见了平日里的柔软，怀里的猫咪突然呜咽一声，从喘息变成急促的娇吟，泪花也涌了出来，顺着脸颊流到了林炜翔的颈窝。

“呜，呜呜…你放开，林炜翔，你妈的，啊…”

小爪子攥成拳头，无力地在大型犬胸口敲打着，腻声祈求着让他放了自己，然而身体却和嘴上说的大相庭径，小猫的臀翘得越来越高，不停地追逐着林炜翔的手，渴求更多快感的降临一般。

林炜翔无视了高天亮的请求，另一只手还朝着尾巴根和尾椎骨交合的那块皮肤摸索去，激得高天亮胡乱地说着“不要”“nmsl”“别摸了”“cnm”之类的话。

林炜翔圈着猫咪绵软的身子，一只手攥着尾巴，一只手抚摸着尾巴根，还时不时用指尖在那块柔软毛绒的皮肤处打转。大型犬还不怀好意地伸出后退卡在高天亮双腿之间，用膝盖顶弄着他早已挺立的下身，前后被三重陌生的感觉夹击着，高天亮除了无力地缩在林炜翔怀里，体会着林炜翔予他的快感，其他什么也做不了，脑子晕成一团浆糊，身子也化成了一滩春水。

“别…林炜翔，你麻痹，啊——”

酥酥麻麻的感觉和轻微的刺痛在被揉弄的地方凝结成数不清的快感，像过电一样，顺着高天亮的尾椎直往上窜。初经人事的小孩儿哪里经得起这样的蹂躏，在数次抚摸后还是忍不住，仰起脖子喵呜一声泄了出来。

林炜翔有些惊讶于猫咪在余韵过后依旧滚烫的身子，那意乱情迷的眼深邃得要把他吸进去一般，更别说那微微张开的蜜唇和呼吸间那几声小小的低吟了。你说，哪个血气方刚的男生能抵御这种诱惑。

林炜翔:我血气方刚可是我抵御不了，所以我冲了。

小孩儿还迷糊着呢，只觉得身上好热好热，下身那块儿突然像是灌了风一样冷，还没收紧身子取暖呢，自己就被一双大手抬了起来，翻了个身，还被迫跪着，下巴还压在双手抱着的枕头上。但是腿真的好软好酸，怎么样都直不起来，要不是身后有人把住，估计下一秒就得倒下去了。

大家都是成年人了，床头柜里藏着一瓶润滑也不是什么大事，林炜翔挤了点出来倒在手心，缓缓地送去那块直淌水的蜜穴。

好冰。高天亮蓦地收紧后穴，打了个寒颤。好他妈冰，林炜翔妈没了。他在内心谩骂着，但仍是接受了林炜翔的步步攻略。后穴并没有因异物的侵入感到不适，反而肠壁的软肉都谄媚地覆了上去，讨好似的吸着林炜翔的手指，弄得高天亮的脸一会儿红一会儿紫。他发情了，高天亮自己是最清楚的，他原以为公猫发情就叫个一两个晚上就没事儿了，然而老天没眼，他不是个男的吗?变成猫之后发情怎么跟母猫一样一样的?课本里都是骗人的吗?我可qnmlgDNA.

在高天亮还在脑子里自说自话时，后穴扩张的指头已经添到了三只。林炜翔按着柔软的肠壁，想让高天亮紧绷的身子放松下来。可是像是在做无用功一样，他越是轻轻的揉弄，猫咪越是把身体崩得直直的，还腻着声音喘着哭着，身后的水也淌得越来越多。林炜翔看了看床头柜的润滑液，要你何用，这不有自带的吗。

“林炜…林炜翔…够了，快进来…呜…”

猫咪的脑袋无力地倒在床上，浑身瘫软，只有臀部被林炜翔的手撑着高耸，蜜穴里的手指抽动的速度越发的快，在听到高天亮的命令后恋恋不舍地离开了温暖的潮穴。那泥泞处的软肉还恋恋不舍地攀着林炜翔的手指，在抽出的那一刻还能听到响亮的水声来表示不满。高天亮也听到了，耳根子都红了起来，像鸵鸟一样把整个脑袋都埋进了枕头里。

林炜翔目前只想夸赞自己的意志力，换隔壁中上辅三个人早就扒裤子强上了好吗，果然自己是谦谦君子温润如玉，看这…看这白花花的臀和粉粉的穴肉……妈的。

君子谁爱当谁当去吧。

有点痛。高天亮呜咽着，抓着枕头的双手有些发白。刚刚被林炜翔照顾妥帖的小穴现在像是被强行撑开了一样，有一点点撕裂的感觉，除了痛似乎感受不到别的。他哼哼出声，眼泪也止不住地往外冒。虽然林炜翔看不见高天亮哭了，但从他颤抖的身子和发白的指节来看，猫咪定是不好过的。

可他也不好过。

他好想跟高天亮说，小天，别夹了，要断了。但想也没想这定无济于事，用最简单粗暴的方法转移注意力才是上上策，于是，那软软的尾巴又再一次的在林炜翔的抚摸下变得僵直起来。

“呜…别碰…别…尾巴…”

林炜翔这下知道高天亮哭了，细细娇吟之中还窜了几个哭嗝出来。可他才没有因为猫咪哭了心软呢，高天亮这几天欺负自己还不够多吗，自己的眼泪都够再来一个南水北调工程了好吗。哭，继续哭。林炜翔摸着尾巴的那只手打着坏主意似的捏来捏去，拇指还在尾巴和尾椎交合的皮肤处不停地揉搓，这下小猫咪真的受不住了，叫声越来越大，越来越甜腻，倒在床上的身子还有一下没一下地抽动。

现在真是化成一滩水了。林炜翔想着。一滩粉色的，香香的，能让人甜到腻的水。他又能听到熟悉的呼噜声，从猫咪脖颈深处发出来的满意的低吟，后面的小穴也是，在尾巴传来的快感下忽然不见了痛感一样，一张一合地像是在欢迎他进入更深一样。不上不是男人。林炜翔这么想着，趁着高天亮还在快感余韵中没缓过来，一个挺身直接全都进了去。

好…好大…

高天亮把所有喘息和呻吟都咽了回去，喉咙里的呼噜声也被藏了起来。后穴被撑开了，有点痛，但又莫名其妙的像触了电一样，痒痒的，胀胀的。这种感觉真的很奇妙，尾巴被触摸那会儿舒服的只是尾巴，但现在被完全进入后，全身都得到了抚慰一般，陌生的快感又激得猫咪放出一两声娇喘，也不自觉地晃着臀部祈求着林炜翔的下一个动作。

林炜翔看着眼前晃动的白花花的屁股瓣儿，想也没想抬手就是一巴掌。

“啊——我操你妈的林炜翔你是狗吧…???”

猫咪饱满柔软的雪臀受了一记严厉的掌掴，细嫩的皮肤上立即留下了鲜红的掌印。他倔强地紧闭双眼，任由大型犬在自己臀上数次无情地拍打，咬着唇不让任何声音从他的嘴边溜出。

真能啊，这都不叫。

高天亮能感觉到蜜穴里的欲望开始了抽插，就连尾巴也得到了淋漓尽致的照顾，天呐，他只是一只猫，为什么要这么对他。快感来得太猛太快像山洪一般把高天亮淹没，脑袋里也像淹了水一样只剩情欲泛滥。

“林炜翔…不行，出去…你出去…噫——”

高天亮上气不接下气地喘息着，变成猫后所有快感神经都被无限放大，身后的坚挺凶器在自己体内展开着一次又一次的暴行，猫咪发情不可抗力的因素让他扭摆着屁股迎合着林炜翔的进攻。

林炜翔看着沉沦在快感中的猫咪，蓦然失神，高天亮全身都泛起了潮红，尾巴在自己的照抚下僵成一下又一下的长条，明明是橘白的耳朵，在清冷月光的照射下似乎能瞧见鲜红的内层，那白白的臀瓣也是，刚刚几掌留下的粉色指印也跟着臀肉颤来颤去。

“啪——”

高天亮惊得弹起了腰，被林炜翔再次按了下去。初经人事的小猫咪似乎唤起了林炜翔的抖S属性，简单来说，越看见高天亮在床上吃瘪林炜翔就越开心。

“你!啊…你走开…!”

林炜翔在掌掴后并没有将手抽离，反而肆意揉着那发红的臀瓣，拉扯之间还能看到交合处淌出更多的蜜液。被抽打后的臀瓣哪里能抵得住这种攻势，酥酥麻麻的快感夹杂着一丝丝痛感激得猫咪抽噎起来，又在身后越来越快的冲撞下变成了急促的娇吟。

“滚出去…呜…林炜翔…滚啊…”

猫咪卯足了劲儿支起前臂往前爬，他是真受不住这傻大个把他往死里操的行为了，平日里耷拉着眉毛看起来无精打采的，怎么一到床上就这么有活力，你妈的。

林炜翔握住高天亮的脚腕把他往怀里带，这家伙，平常让人不省心，在床上还是不让人省心，明明一开始发情了是他先黏过来的，怎么现在搞得好像是他被强迫了一样。索性在床上玩你追我赶的小学生游戏，不如把他箍住，动弹不得，哪儿也去不了。

林炜翔把高天亮绵软的上身支了起来，把他以跪着的姿势按到了墙上。墙壁冰冷得不行，高天亮变成猫了之后比以往更加怕冷，他还没往回缩呢，大型犬就压了上来，硬生生地把他卡在墙上。冷就算了，早已挺立的乳珠被林炜翔贴上来的动作活生生被按到墙上，在冰冷而又粗糙的墙面上摩擦着，下身火热的欲望也一样，没有被触碰，但却因为那一阵冰凉激得前端都吐出一些清液，让小孩儿羞耻地红了整张脸。数不清的快感让小猫咪头皮发麻，但他除了尖叫什么做不了，更别说动一动了。

高天亮现在是跪坐在林炜翔的腿上的。由于林炜翔正跪姿势的原因，他的大腿被硬生生地挤开，双膝刚好能抵到床上，却不能支持他跪起，小孩儿的唯一支撑点就是林炜翔，再准确点来说，他唯一的支撑点就是两人的交合处。林炜翔逼迫着他双腿大开，上身贴着墙壁，还不忘把两只不安分的手紧箍着按在墙上。

这下好了，高天亮真是想动也动不了。

但是林炜翔可以动。

他保持着刚刚的速度攻陷着猫咪，满意地听到细腻的轻喘变成高昂的娇吟。高天亮要被潮水般地快感冲昏了头脑，有好几个方面的，比如在粗糙冰冷得墙壁上摩擦的乳首，下身欲望和墙壁的厮磨给他带来的酥麻快感，蜜穴内被不停占有不停撑开的羞耻快感，由于两人目前紧贴的姿势，尾巴根处也不停地受着林炜翔小腹撞击，就连林炜翔的鼻息，喷在他脖颈，敏感处那一丝丝瘙痒的快感，更别提林炜翔这厮还非要刺激他，用舌头描摹着他耳垂的形状，还一声一声地喊他小猫咪，唤他小狐狸，异样的快感混合着羞耻一股脑地往高天亮脑袋里钻，他这小身子板哪里受得了着欺辱啊，在一声高昂的尖叫后痉挛着再次射了出来。

但是林炜翔不当人，只给了高天亮三秒钟时间，又开始抽动起来。鼠蹊碰撞臀肉的动作太大，以至于整个房间都回响着啪啪声。高潮后的身体更为敏感，林炜翔每一次撞击都像是要把高天亮钉在墙上一般。身前的冰凉和身后的火热让高天亮体验了一把冰火两重天的感觉，乳首和性器两个敏感点抵在墙上不停摩擦，快感混合着疼痛让高天亮的叫声越来越大，越来越腻，蜜穴里流出的水也让交合处的碰撞带上淫靡的水声，听觉上的高潮让高天亮羞耻地想从林炜翔的禁锢中逃离，可他浑身都被林炜翔卡得死死的，双腿只要一动，林炜翔就会微微打开腿，把高天亮的大腿分得更开，这样一来，每次顶撞都能撞到前列腺，快感一波一波地袭来，冲得高天亮亮眼冒白光，他又全身发颤，因为身后的炽热，因为林炜翔的荤话，又或者只是单单因为林炜翔，高天亮这次没力气叫了，他只是在林炜翔的怀里痉挛了一下，用气音唤了大型犬的名字，倒在了林炜翔怀里。

林炜翔也因蓦地收紧的小穴激得射了出来，他能感觉到高天亮在那一刻突然发抖的身子，即使是把他放平了倒在床上，小猫咪也控制不住地有一下没一下地抖，他本以为高天亮会因他射在体内把他喷个狗血淋头，谁知道这小弱智太没用，被自己操得晕了过去。

但是，该做的还是得做，毕竟怀里趴着的是个祖宗。林炜翔打横把高天亮抱进了浴室，放了温水给小猫咪清洗干净…咦，耳朵和尾巴呢?怎么不见了。哦，原来交配能让猫咪变回人类，他懂了，下次一定，下次还来。

——

高天亮迷迷糊糊睁开眼，感觉屁股痛得要命，他正准备伸手揉揉痛得叫嚣的臀，却发现自己躺在林炜翔怀里，被他抱得紧紧的。

昨夜的记忆顿时涌了上来，本来有些粉嫩的脸瞬间红得发紫，二话没说一个鲤鱼打挺翻身坐了起来。

“林炜翔你麻痹你…”

高天亮看着睡眼惺忪的林炜翔，的头顶，的金黄色耳朵。

“林炜翔，你是狗。”

“去你妈的大早上鬼叫什么呢，让不让人睡觉了。”

林炜翔揉了揉凌乱的头发，在摸到一坨软绵绵又带毛的物什后，瞌睡瞬间飞走了。他猛地掀开被窝，看到一条长长的金色尾巴。

喔，我是金毛。

“翔哥，你看这叫什么，这叫风水轮流转。”

你说吧，林炜翔虽然憨，但他在有仇必报方面倒是挺有建树的，高天亮好死不死非要惹他，这不，给人，不，给金毛惹生气了吧。

“我有办法变回来。”

金毛信誓旦旦地看着一头雾水的高天亮，很满意地听到了小孩儿的疑问。

“什么办法?”

…

——

金泰相:怎么昨天晚上搞一次今天早上又搞一次，他们不知道基地房间隔音不好吗。

刘青松:装作什么都不知道，什么都没听见。OK?

金泰相/金韩泉:OK.


End file.
